baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Minnesota Twins all-time roster
The following is a list of players, both past and current, who appeared at least in one game for the 'Minnesota Twins' American League franchise (1961-present), also known previously as the '''Washington Senators' (1901-1960)''. Baseball Hall of Fame members have two asterisks. A *Paul Abbott *Brent Abernathy *Glenn Adams *Mike Adams *Juan Agosto *Rick Aguilera *Vic Albury *Scott Aldred *Bernie Allen *Chad Allen *Bob Allison *Joe Altobelli *Brant Alyea *Allan Anderson *Danny Ardoin *Gerry Arrigo *Fernando Arroyo *Keith Atherton B *Wally Backman *Mike Bacsik *Chuck Baker *Doug Baker *Scott Baker *James Baldwin *Grant Balfour *Eddie Bane *George Banks *Willie Banks *Travis Baptist *Steve Barber *John Barnes *Jason Bartlett *Randy Bass *Earl Battey *Don Baylor *Billy Beane *Rich Becker *Julio Becquer *Steve Bedrosian *Joe Beimel *Erik Bennett *Juan Berenguer *Sean Bergman *Reno Bertoia *Karl Best *Bill Bethea *Jeff Bittiger *Casey Blake *Henry Blanco *Bud Bloomfield *Bert Blyleven *Walt Bond *Joe Bonikowski *Boof Bonser *Greg Booker *Bret Boone *Pat Borders *Glenn Borgmann *Paul Boris *Lyman Bostock *Dave Boswell *Pat Bourque *Rob Bowen *Shane Bowers *Travis Bowyer *Bucky Brandon *Steve Braun *Brent Brede *Ken Brett *Johnny Briggs *Bernardo Brito *Darrell Brown *Jarvis Brown *Mark Brown *Tom Brunansky *Fred Bruckbauer *J.T. Bruett *Greg Brummett *Steve Brye *Brian Buchanan *Bud Bulling *Eric Bullock *Tom Burgmeier *Dennis Burtt *Brian Buscher *Randy Bush *John Butcher *Sal Butera *Bill Butler * Park Byung-Ho C *Carmen Cali *Bill Campbell *Kevin Campbell *Sal Campisi *John Candelaria *Jay Canizaro *Leo Cárdenas *Rod Carew ** *Steve Carlton ** *Héctor Carrasco *Don Carrithers *Larry Casian *Alexi Casilla *Bobby Castillo *Carmen Castillo *Luis Castillo *John Castino *Juan Castro *Dean Chance *Rich Chiles *John Christensen *Pete Cimino *Jeff Cirillo *Jerald Clark *Ron Clark *Greg Colbrunn *Alex Cole *Jackie Collum *Merl Combs *Keith Comstock *Billy Consolo *Mike Cook *Ron Coomer *Don Cooper *Doug Corbett *Ray Corbin *Tim Corcoran *Marty Cordova *Jesse Crain *Jack Cressend *Jerry Crider *Mike Cubbage *Michael Cuddyer *Bert Cueto *Midre Cummings D *Bill Dailey *Bobby Darwin *Andre David *Cleatus Davidson *Mark Davidson *Chili Davis *Ron Davis *Joe Decker *Rick Dempsey *Julio DePaula *Jim Deshaies *Dan Dobbek *Jim Donohue *Gary Dotter *Tim Drummond *Steve Dunn *Mike Durant *J.D. Durbin *Mike Duvall *Jim Dwyer *Mike Dyer E *Tom Edens *Dave Edwards *Jim Eisenreich *Dave Engle *Roger Erickson *Scott Erickson *Álvaro Espinoza *Frank Eufemia *Willie Eyre F *Lenny Faedo *Terry Felton *Sergio Ferrer *Mike Fetters *Danny Fife *Pete Filson *Tony Fiore *Bill Fischer *Ray Fontenot *Dan Ford *Lew Ford *Mike Fornieles *Jerry Fosnow *George Frazier *Kevin Frederick *Aaron Fultz *Mark Funderburk G *Gary Gaetti *Greg Gagne *Keith Garagozzo *Rich Garces *Billy Gardner *Matt Garza *Dave Gassner *Brent Gates *Bob Gebhard *Paul Giel *Dan Gladden *Dave Goltz *Chris Gomez *Luis Gomez *Rubén Gómez *Germán González *Danny Goodwin *Bob Gorinski *Johnny Goryl *Mauro Gozzo *Dan Graham *Wayne Granger *Mudcat Grant *Lenny Green *Seth Greisinger *Joe Grzenda *Eddie Guardado *Matt Guerrier *Bucky Guth *Mark Guthrie *Cristian Guzmán H *Chip Hale *Jimmie Hall *Tom Hall *Pete Hamm *Bill Hands *Greg Hansell *Carroll Hardy *Brian Harper *Greg Harris *Roric Harrison *Mike Hart *Mike Hartley *Paul Hartzell *Mickey Hatcher *Brad Havens *LaTroy Hawkins *Hal Haydel *Neal Heaton *Chris Heintz *Ron Henry *Jackie Hernandez *Tom Herr *Donnie Hill *Herman Hill *Larry Hisle *John Hobbs *Denny Hocking *Ed Hodge *Dave Hollins *Jeff Holly *Jim Holt *Vince Horsman *Steve Howe *Kent Hrbek *Jim Hughes *Randy Hundley *Torii Hunter *Butch Huskey I *Riccardo Ingram *Hank Izquierdo J *Darrell Jackson *Darrin Jackson *Mike Jackson *Ron Jackson *Roy Lee Jackson *Jake Jacobs *Kevin Jarvis *Marcus Jensen *Houston Jimenez *Adam Johnson *Dave Johnson *Randy Johnson *Tom Johnson *Greg Johnston *Garrett Jones *Jacque Jones *Todd Jones *Terry Jorgensen K *Jim Kaat *Ron Keller *Pat Kelly *Roberto Kelly *Tom Kelly *Bobby Kielty *Harmon Killebrew ** *Jerry Kindall *Matt Kinney *Mike Kinnunen *Bob Kipper *Tom Klawitter *Ron Kline *Scott Klingenbeck *Joe Klink *Johnny Klippstein *Chuck Knoblauch *Jerry Koosman *Andy Kosco *Corey Koskie *Frank Kostro *Jack Kralick *Bill Krueger *Jason Kubel *Rusty Kuntz *Craig Kusick L *David Lamb *Ken Landreaux *Gene Larkin *Dave LaRoche *Fred Lasher *Bill Latham *Chris Latham *Tim Laudner *Matt Lawton *Charlie Lea *Terry Leach *Matthew LeCroy *Derek Lee *Don Lee *Scott Leius *Jim Lemon *Ted Lepcio *Jim Lewis *Mike Lincoln *Francisco Liriano *Nelson Liriano *Joe Lis *Jeff Little *Kyle Lohse *Steve Lombardozzi *Bruce Look *Dwight Lowry *Steve Luebber *Tom Lundstedt *Rick Lysander M *Kevin Maas *Shane Mack *Pete Mackanin *Pat Mahomes *Mike Maksudian *Jim Manning *Fred Manrique *Charlie Manuel *Georges Maranda *Mike Marshall *Billy Martin *Marty Martínez *Tippy Martinez *Mike Mason *Dan Masteller *Joe Mauer *Jason Maxwell *Joe Mays *Joe McCabe *David McCarty *Quinton McCracken *Danny McDevitt *Darnell McDonald *Dave McKay *Pat Meares *Dave Meier *Minnie Mendoza *Orlando Mercado *Orlando Merced *Brett Merriman *Jim Merritt *Dan Merullo *Doug Mientkiewicz *Larry Milbourne *Mike Milchin *Bob Miller *Corky Miller *Damian Miller *Jason Miller *Travis Miller *Eric Milton *Don Mincher *Bobby Mitchell *George Mitterwald *Chad Moeller *Dustan Mohr *Paul Molitor ** *Dan Monzon *Ray Moore *José Morales *Mike Morgan *Justin Morneau *Danny Morris *Jack Morris *Warren Morris *John Moses *Danny Mota *Terry Mulholland *Oscar Muñoz *Pedro Muñoz *Greg Myers N *Mike Nakamura *Hal Naragon *Cotton Nash *Joe Nathan *Dan Naulty *Denny Neagle *Mel Nelson *Pat Neshek *Graig Nettles *Jim Nettles *Phil Nevin *Al Newman *Joe Niekro *Randy Niemann *Chuck Nieson *Tom Nieto *Otis Nixon *Russ Nixon *Tom Norton *Willie Norwood *Joe Nossek O *Jack O'Connor *Alex Ochoa *Bryan Oelkers *Jose Offerman *Augie Ojeda *Tony Oliva *Francisco Oliveras *Jim Ollom *Greg Olson *Gregg Olson *Jesse Orosco *David Ortiz *Junior Ortiz *Ramón Ortiz P *John Pacella *Mike Pagliarulo *Ed Palmquist *Derek Parks *Jose Parra *Camilo Pascual *Larry Pashnick *Frank Pastore *Mike Pazik *Dan Perkins *Glen Perkins *Sam Perlozzo *Ron Perranoski *Jim Perry *Stan Perzanowski *Jay Pettibone *A.J. Pierzynski *Chris Pittaro *Bill Pleis *Mike Poepping *Sidney Ponson *Mark Portugal *Wally Post *Hosken Powell *Paul Powell *Vic Power *Alex Prieto *Tom Prince *Kirby Puckett ** *Carlos Pulido *Nick Punto *Pat Putnam Q *Frank Quilici *Tom Quinlan *Luis Quinones R *Brian Raabe *Josh Rabe *Brad Radke *Rob Radlosky *Pedro Ramos *Bob Randall *Gary Rath *Paul Ratliff *Shane Rawley *Jeff Reardon *Jeff Reboulet *Pete Redfern *Mark Redman *Mike Redmond *Darren Reed *Jeff Reed *Rick Reed *Rich Reese *Rick Renick *Michael Restovich *Dennys Reyes *Juan Rincon *Todd Ritchie *Luis Rivas *Bombo Rivera *Joe Roa *Rich Robertson *Frank Rodriguez *Jose Rodriguez *Luis Rodríguez *Vic Rodriguez *Kenny Rogers *Garry Roggenburk *Jim Roland *Rich Rollins *J.C. Romero *Phil Roof *Johnny Roseboro *Jay Ryan *Michael Ryan S *Ted Sadowski *Mark Salas *Benj Sampson *Alejandro Sanchez *Ken Sanders *Mo Sanford *Johan Santana *Jack Savage *Mac Scarce *Dan Schatzeder *Al Schroll *Ken Schrom *Ron Schueler *Erik Schullstrom *Todd Sears *Dan Serafini *Gary Serum *John Sevcik *Jon Shave *Jim Shellenback *Steve Shields *Garland Shifflett *Dwight Siebler *Ruben Sierra *Carlos Silva *Bill Singer *Kevin Slowey *Roy Smalley *John Smiley *Mike Smith *Ray Smith *Roy Smith *Mike Smithson *Jim Snyder *Eric Soderholm *Rick Sofield *Paul Sorrento *Chris Speier *Randy St. Claire *Scott Stahoviak *Kevin Stanfield *Lee Stange *Terry Steinbach *Mike Stenhouse *Buzz Stephen *Dave Stevens *Shannon Stewart *Dick Stigman *Chuck Stobbs *Les Straker *Jim Strickland *Frank Sullivan *John Sutton *Greg Swindell T *Kevin Tapani *Jerry Terrell *Tim Teufel *Bob Tewksbury *Greg Thayer *Brad Thomas *George Thomas *Danny Thompson *Paul Thormodsgard *Luis Tiant *Terry Tiffee *Tom Tischinski *Freddie Toliver *Kelvin Torve *César Tovar *Mike Trombley *George Tsamis *Lee Tunnell *Bill Tuttle *Jason Tyner U *Ted Uhlaender *Scott Ullger V *Sandy Valdespino *Jose Valdivielso *Javier Valentin *Elmer Valo *Jesus Vega *John Verhoeven *Zoilo Versalles *Bob Veselic *Frank Viola W *Matt Walbeck *Todd Walker *Charley Walters *Mike Walters *Danny Walton *Gary Ward *Jay Ward *Curt Wardle *John Warner *Ron Washington *Scott Watkins *Tommy Watkins *Gary Wayne *Lenny Webster *Bob Wells *Greg Wells *Vic Wertz *David West *Pete Whisenant *Bill Whitby *Rondell White *Len Whitehouse *Mark Wiley *Rob Wilfong *Albert Williams *Don Williams *Glenn Williams *Stan Williams *Carl Willis *Tack Wilson *Dave Winfield ** *Jim Winn *Larry Wolfe *Al Woods *Dick Woodson *Al Worthington *Butch Wynegar X Y *Rich Yett Z *Geoff Zahn *Bill Zepp *Jerry Zimmerman